La mentira original
by damiana lark
Summary: Esta historia participa del reto "What If…?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo". El tema: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Annabeth se hubiera cambiado al bando de Luke en la Princesa Andrómeda?. Ambientado en el quinto libro, citando sucesos del segundo y tercer libro. Disclaimer : Percy Jackson y los otros personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al grandioso escritor Rick Riordan. Aviso: este es


**La mentira original.**

Esta historia participa del reto "What If…?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo". El tema: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Annabeth se hubiera cambiado al bando de Luke en la Princesa Andrómeda?. Ambientado en el quinto libro, citando sucesos del segundo y tercer libro.

Disclaimer : Percy Jackson y los otros personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al grandioso escritor Rick Riordan.

Aviso: Este es un One-Shot.

* * *

Annabeth:

Ahora sabía que era cierto. Es verdad que la gente ve pasar su vida en frente de sus ojos antes de morir o al menos eso creo. No, debe ser verdad pues estoy muriendo y lo veo….

Lo veo y no puedo creer lo estúpida que fui.

Es solo que me gustaría que el entendiera, yo era solo una niña: confundida y asustada por perder a la única familia que le quedaba. Aunque claro, eso no me libra de mis culpas, para lo que yo hice no existen disculpas. Además, él también era solo un niño…

Y supongo que este es mi castigo. No sé si tenga que ver con lo olímpicos pero de verdad pienso que esto es justicia divina. Había hecho cosas horribles en mi vida y ahora pagaría por cada una de ellas. Y aun así no tengo miedo de ir al infierno, por lo que sé, yo ya podría estar en él, porque no me imagino algo peor que ver a mis seres queridos despedazándose los unos a los otros.

Pienso que el infierno sería más agradable que estar aquí: atada y retenida en contra de mi voluntad en un hotel en la esquina sureste de central park . Secuestrada por mis viejos amigos que ahora se habían convertido en mis carceleros y que me miraban con profundo odio.

Si tan solo tuviera la fuerza para hablar, para advertirles…

Mis ojos empiezan a nublarse y la oscuridad cada vez se acerca mucho más. Me pregunto si esto es lo último que veré: un borrón gris que oscurece el cielo antes azul, la mirada de desprecio en los ojos de mis amigos. Si, un bonito escenario para mi muerte.

-¡No! , esto no puede terminar así. Abre los ojos, abre los ojos….

Siento dolor, mucho dolor. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible si estoy muerta? o tal vez no lo estoy….

Lo primero que escucho son voces, luego unas cuantas luces se filtran por mis parpados y después dolor, otra vez. Cuando por fin despierto lo primero que noto es que no tengo blusa, lo segundo es que Thalía tiene sus manos puestas en mis senos, lo tercero es que hay un montón de chicos rodeándome, lo cuarto es que algo huele a quemado. Esperen un segundo, lo que apesta a quemado soy yo. Okay , no se necesita ser genio para asimilar lo que acaba de pasar : fui otra víctima más de la versión semidiosa de resucitación . ¡Genial! , prolonguen mi sufrimiento un poco más, total Caronte me esperara.

-¡Despertó!-Grito Will Solace como si él fuera el único que tuviera ojos y sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de informar a todos los demás.

-¡Ya vimos eso, idiota! .Y no fue gracias a ti, así que baja la voz que estas aturdiendo a la pobrecilla.-Dijo una chica pelirroja a la que no conocía.

-No sean tan ingratas, que sin mi conocimiento médico de verdad que Annabeth hubiera palmado. Después de todo, fui yo quien saco el veneno de Gorgona de su sistema.-Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo el muy pervertido. A ella no la engañaba, él le estaba mirando los pechos.

-Sí, tan buen trabajo has hecho que han tenido que revivirla. – Dijo una voz familiar, ¿Chris? No podía ser o ¿sí? .Ella y Luke lo habían dado por muerto cuando no había regresado del fiasco en la misión del laberinto. Pero al parecer está vivo y muy cercano a una furica Clarisse.

-Secuelas , secuelas …..

Pero no pudo seguir escuchando ya que todo sus pensamientos, como el que Chris estuviera vivo y ella necesitara urgentemente una camiseta pasaron a un segundo plano en cuanto sintió como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones de nuevo. Se sorprendió al notar que esta vez no se debía a las secuelas causadas por el veneno de Gorgona, sino a que estaba siendo cariñosamente asfixiada por Thalía y ella en verdad no podía pensar en algo que fuera mejor que eso.

No sé muy bien que cosa había pasado primero, pero estaba consciente de que después de lo que había parecido un siglo en un abrazo ambas habíamos empezado a llorar, luego a gritarnos como posesas y por ultimo todo había terminado en golpes. Aunque como iba diciendo no estaba muy segura, aún seguía aturdida. Puede que primero hubieran sido los gritos luego los golpes y por último el llanto, quien sabe. Lo único de lo que si estaba segura es que así las había encontrado Percy Jackson : Hechas un lio .

Él había carraspeado intentando llamar nuestra atención pero no había resultado, así que se dispuso a hacer algo útil para variar y ordeno a los demás que abandonarán la habitación. Mientras tanto Thalía y yo nos pusimos al corriente de lo que había sido nuestras vidas separadas. Claro, cuando por fin dejamos de chillar y pudimos producir sonidos entendibles para una persona normal .Aunque nuestra conversación pareció durar años y la mera alegría de tenerla justo enfrente de mi era la esencia de la alegría misma, aun así no podía dejar de sentirme tan triste, tan vacía .Había esperado tanto por esto, había sufrido un infierno para vivir este momento: en el que ella y Luke por fin se rencontraran con Thalía. Pero a pesar de todo lo que había sacrificado, de todo mi esfuerzo, jamás tendríamos ese momento. Por mi culpa jamás estaríamos de nuevo juntos, porque yo había fallado. Ahora a causa de eso nuestro sueño seguiría siendo nada más eso: un bonito sueño.

Por eso no podía evitar que de mi boca se escapara un" lo siento ", una tras otra, tras otra vez. ¡Genial Annabeth!, Dos años desde que te enteraste que tu mejor amiga volvió a la vida, dos años sufriendo la agonía de querer verla y lo primero que haces es actuar como una estúpida. Y aun consciente de esto no puedo parar de decírselo, de verdad había tantas cosas por las cuales pedir perdón: por haber traicionado al campamento y con ello a nuestros amigos, por no haberla buscado cuando supe que estaba viva, por no haber sido capaz de convencer a Luke para que detuviera toda esa locura y sobre todo por no haber impedido que Cronos lo destruyera. Así que lo único que le quedaba era pedir perdón por ser un completo fracaso.

-Muy bien. Mmm… chicas, sé que este es un momento muy emotivo y especial pero Annabeth aún sigue delicada, necesita descansar. Y en cuanto a ti Thalía, las cazadoras te están esperando. – Dijo Will claramente incómodo.

-¿Las cazadoras?, ¿Qué? ,¿Por qué te están esperando Thalía?.- No puede evitar preguntar angustiada. Hace muchos años habíamos tenido problemas con las cazadoras, en especial Thalía. Y ahora, con ellas aquí no pude evitar angustiarme.

Vi a Thalía hacer una mueca y luego separar los labios como si fuera a soltar un tremendo discurso pero luego pareció arrepentirse.

-Es complicado. – Susurro.

-Es porque ella es su teniente- Respondió Percy . Estaba apoyado en una esquina de la habitación mirando por la ventana, atento a lo que ocurría afuera. Claro que él no podía distraerse, aún estábamos en guerra. Aun así parecía estar demasiado pendiente de nuestra conversación para mi gusto. Metiche.

- ¿Thalía ?.- Pedí, esperando una negacion ante semejante tontería. Esto no podía ser cierto, Thalía las odiaba con toda su alma.

-¡Percy!.-Reclamo ella molesta.

-¿Qué? , Algún día se iba a enterar.- Se quejó el.

-Okay ,okay. De verdad que esto no puede esperar, chicos. Thalía te recuerdo que tus compañeras te siguen esperando. – dijo Will intentando salvar la situación, antes de que otro par de golpes volaran por la habitación.

- Si, lo se. Pero …..- Thalía me hecho una mirada. Sabía lo que significaba, yo tampoco quería separarme de ella.

-No te preocupes, yo la cuidare.- Dijo Will, para luego lanzarme una sonrisa despampanante.

-Hug ¿Percy?.- Dijo Thalía suplicante.

-No te preocupes, yo lo vigilare a el.-dijo Percy, que por fin se había apartado de la ventana. Ella lo dudaba, él se veía bastante cansado y parecía que lo único que quería hacer era tirarse en una cama.

- ¡Gracias !.- dijo Thalía que ahora parecía aliviada de no dejarme con el pervertido de Will . No me malinterpreten a mí también me aliviaba el no tener que quedarme a solas con Will, es solo que hubiera preferido que mi acompañante fuera otro, no Percy. No estábamos en buenos términos precisamente, no lo habíamos estado desde que lo deje a él y a su medio hermano varados en un yate lleno de monstruos. Si, esto Definitivamente iba a ser incómodo.

-Esto no es necesario. – dije.

-Claro que sí. – Me contesto Thalía mientras recogía sus cosas de forma apresurada.-Quédate aquí y descansa , ¿sí?. Te prometo que conversaremos y arreglaremos todo este enredo cuando vuelva. –Me lanzo una última mirada antes de salir. – Y Annabeth , te extrañe.- y luego se fue, dejándome aturdida y con un gran dolor .

- Yo también a ti. –susurré. Luego un inmenso silencio se instaló en la habitación, al menos hasta que Will lo rompió.

-Así que… Annabeth , dime , ¿Qué se siente vivir en un barco?.-Me pregunto.

* * *

Annabeth:

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Thalía se había ido y la había abandonado con ese par de imbéciles. Había tratado de hacer todo lo posible en mi poder para evitar el mínimo contacto con ellos, hasta había fingido tomar una siesta, por lo menos hasta que Will había abandonado la habitación en busca de unas vendas.

-Ya puedes dejar de fingir.- Dijo Percy .- Ya se fue y no creo que vuelva pronto . Solo los dioses saben de dónde planea sacar esas vendas, ya nos quedamos sin suministros médicos.

-No estaba fingiendo.- Me defendí. Ambos sabíamos que estaba mintiendo, pero me negaba a que el me acusara de hacer algo tan infantil, a pesar de que de hecho era cierto.

-¡Sí , claro!.-Dijo El, burlándose de mi.-Sigues siendo una pésima mentirosa…

- ¡Que no miento!.-Grite, mientras sentía como los colores se me subían al rostro.

¡Wow! Cinco minutos solos en una habitación y ya estábamos planeando , habíamos tardado más de lo que había pensado , tal vez habíamos madurado.

-¡Sí , claro !. Seguramente no estas mintiendo como la vez en la que dijiste que pelearías junto conmigo , ¿no?. Y cito textualmente "Porque eres mi amigo "- Dijo él. Estaba notablemente irritado y yo no sabía si era por la falta de sueño, el tema de la conversación o por simplemente tener que estar conversando conmigo. Sea lo que fuese, cuando dijo esas palabras acabo conmigo. Lo que varios monstruos, titanes y mis padres no habían podido hacer, lo había hecho al que alguna vez consideré mi amigo, él me había destruido.

Sentí como las lágrimas me picaban los ojos, pero aun así me negué a llorar, me negaba a que me viera totalmente destruida , si aún tenía algo de dignidad ante sus ojos no la iba a tirar ahora.

-Te falto "sesos de alga " .-dije tragándome el nudo en mi garganta.

Al parecer el no esperaba que yo contestara, porque me miro sorprendido.

¿Qué dijiste?- me pregunto.

-Lo que escuchaste. A tu cita textual le ha faltado el "sesos de algas ".

-¡Oh , no! , ¿Enserió?. Perdóname….

Si , tal vez no lo habíamos hecho.

-Y no te estaba mintiendo, Percy . - lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera seguir con su discurso hiriente.- Era verdad en ese entonces y lo sigue siendo ahora, por eso estoy aqui.

-Hmmm, bueno discúlpame si no te creo, después de todo como podría creerte si un año después de esa promesa nos traicionaste y nos dejaste tirados en medio de un barco lleno de monstruos mientras tú ibas y le hacías ojitos a Luke. Pero supongo que también yo tengo algo de culpa , ¿no?. Después de todo te creí "El mentiroso siempre es pródigo en juramentos."

- Pierre Corneille. Jamás creí que te escucharía recitando a un poeta.-Susurre.

- Si , bueno . – dijo el, parecía estar también sorprendido de lo que acababa de decir.- A mi novia le encantan este tipo de cosas.- dijo mientras ser rascaba la cabeza con aire despreocupado.

- ¡¿Tú tienes novia?! .- Okay , tal vez no debí de haberlo expresado de forma tan sorprendida, pero es que muy en el fondo de mi aun pensaba en Percy como en el chico torpe de 12 años que obviamente ya no era. Y el hecho de que él hubiera madurado, lo suficiente como para recitar a poetas y tener novia, me hacían añorar todos esos años que yo había perdido , aunque hubieran sido por una buena razón.

- No lo digas de esa manera, como que si el hecho de que yo pudiera gustarle a alguien fuera imposible. Ya sabes el amor es algo universal y todas esas estupideces – Dijo el.- Además, si el engendro de Luke pudo conseguir una novia, entonces todo el mundo puede…

-¿De que estas hablando? , ¡Luke no tenía ninguna novia!, créeme si te lo diré yo que pasaba todo el día con él, si él hubiera tenido novia creo que yo me hubiera enterrado.

Vi cómo me miraba y luego empezaba a ponerse rojo fue entonces cuando entendí.

-Espera un minuto , tú crees que yo y …..

- ¡Al diablo con lo que yo crea!, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Annabeth? Y esta vez dime la verdad. –Dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema y con ello murió el ambiente casi de paz que se había estado formando.

-Vine a … He venido a advertirles , Cronos está aquí y ha venido a por ti.

* * *

Annabeth:

Ya habían pasado algunas horas después de que yo soltara la bomba y anunciara que Cronos el señor de los titanes estaba aquí, en el cuerpo del que había sido mi mejor amigo y que ahora se había ido. Al principio Percy se negó a creerme, pero después de haberle explicado como Cronos había podido hacerse con su cuerpo y lo que estaba planeando hacer, el no tuvo otra opción que escucharme.

-¿Quién me asegura que esto no es una trampa ?, ¿Quién me asegura que puedo confiar en ti ?.- Me pregunto furioso e histérico, lo que daba resultado en una aterradora versión de un Percy Jackson que jamás había visto. Aun así junte valor y hable.

-Nadie, nadie te lo asegura Percy. Pero por ahora no tienes otra opción que creer en mi palabra.

-Si , como tu palabra va…..

-¿Cómo crees que resulte envenenada, eh?, ellos enviaron a la Gorgona tras de mi cuando hui aquí para avisarles. Sé que te falle esa vez en el Andrómeda, pero créeme Percy , jamás lo volveré a hacer.-lo interrumpí, Y esta vez deje que las lágrimas resbalaran por mi mejilla porque ya no tenía la fuerza necesaria para retenerlas.

- Lo que me preocupa no es que me hayas mentido, sino que, de ahora en adelante, ya no podré creer en ti. Dijo mientras me miraba y luego sin más se marchó.

-Friedrich Nietzsche .-Dije yo a la soledad en esa pequeña habitación.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, pero si recuerdo que llore hasta caer rendida. Esa mañana me despertó un cálido toque, inmediatamente me prepare para romperle el cuello a lo que fuera que me estuviera tocando. Para sorpresa resulto ser Malcom , mi pequeño medio hermano que ya no era tan pequeño.

-Annie .- Dijo él y luego me sonrió. –Annie despierta, hay consejo de guerra y solicitan tu presencia.

-Okay.-conteste mientras me cubría lo más que podía con las mantas .-pero antes de irnos , ¿te importaría hacer algo por mí?.

- No , claro que no . Dime que es.-Me dijo preocupado, mientras me examinaba.

-¿Podrías conseguirme una camiseta? pregunte apenada.

* * *

Annabeth:

Resulta que conseguir una estúpida camiseta, era algo bastante tardío. Porque para cuando Malcomo volvió con una y yo pude estar presentable en lo que cabe, el consejo de guerra ya había partido hacia la guerra.

Y justo cuando Malcom iba a decirme que me quedara en el hotel, yo salí corriendo con dirección a la batalla. Le había hecho una promesa a Percy y esta vez no le iba a fallar, claro que decirlo era más fácil que cumplirlo. Yo estaba desarmada y bastante herida en medio de una zona de guerra, pero eso no me iba a detener.

La diosa Tyche tiene una forma graciosa de actuar. El hecho de ser una traidora y haber pasado 3 años en un barco lleno de monstruos tenía sus ventajas; la mayoría de los monstruos me ignoraban ya que me reconocían como su segunda al mando, cargo que había ocupado mientras Luke aún era Luke. Así yo había conseguido llegar al centro de la batalla, donde Percy y Cronos se batían en duelo, y la cosa no se veía nada bien, para ninguno de los dos.

A pesar de que Percy no parecía tener heridas físicas , lo cual yo encontraba increíble , el lucia increíblemente cansado y parecía que en cualquier momento caería. Y supe que tenía que actuar. No tenía armas pero si tenía determinación y estaba dispuesta a todo.

Cuando Cronos desarmo a Percy y lanzo a Riptide lejos con su propia espada, supe que era el momento de actuar .Antes de que Cronos pudiera asentarle el golpe final , me lance en medio de ambos e hice lo más estúpido que alguien podría hacer en medio de una guerra : tratar de razonar con el enemigo.

-¡Luke por favor, no!, si aún estas ahí, de alguna manera, detenlo por favor.-Suplique.

-¡Niña estúpida!- Rugió el titán ante mí, disfrutando mi dolor.- El ya no se encuentra aquí. y aunque yo sabía que él tenía razón , no pude evitar tratar de intentarlo otra vez.

-Annabeth , hazte a un lado .-Escuche decir a Percy, pero eso no me importo.

-No Percy , él tiene que escucharme.- Y entonces lo vi , la prueba de que de alguna manera Luke seguía ahí. Mi daga, la que Luke me había dado y la que yo había dejado en mi huida hace algunos días, Cronos la tenía colgada en su cinto.

-Luke , mi daga. Sé que estás ahí, por eso la llevas contigo.

-Cállate.- Rugió el titán, mientras empezaba a moverse hacia mí.

-Recuérdalo Luke , lo que me prometiste : familia. Me dijiste que jamás me dejarías sola, ¡no me digas que era mentira!.- sin querer empecé a llorar de nuevo. Y entonces lo vi, lo vi a él, al verdadero Luke . Un instante después Cronos entero su espada en mí y todo alrededor se detuvo, se congelo. Y mientras yo caía en picada hacia el suelo escuche como susurraba mi peor temor.

- Si, era mentira.-Susurro.-Una mentira muy original.

* * *

Annabeth:

Al final, el fin si llego para mí. Mientras perdía mi conciencia escuche el rugido de Percy y pude ver cómo le arrancaba mi daga a Cronos para después enterarla en el corazón del titán. Una sonrisa se expandió en mi rostro, al parecer no sería la única que se ira al infierno el día de hoy.

-Lo siento , lo siento , lo siento…..

Todo se había acabado y aun así sentía la necesidad de seguir peleando, necesitaba luchar, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba decirles cuanto los amaba.

-Entonces hazlo. – Escuche su voz susurrar.

-¿Luke?- Lo busque con la mirada pero no pude encontrarlo , no podía ni encontrar mis manos, ¿todo tenía que ser tan jodidamente brillante?. Ya va, ya capte el mensaje, la luz al final del túnel, ja, la muerte tiene sentido del humor.

-Entonces regresa, diles y vive , Annie. -Susurro de nuevo y esta vez lo sentí, no puede verlo pero de alguna manera supe que estaba junto a mí. – Y Annabeth , no era mentira , de verdad quería que fuéramos una familia .

Y la luz comenzó a desvanecerse y fui tragada por un agujero negro mientras gritaba el nombre de Luke desesperada.

Y de nuevo me encontré sola, luchando por respirar.

Tenía mucho calor, veía todo rojo y la luz me lastimaba, el infierno apesta. Al menos no estaba sola, escuchaba voces y de alguna retorcida manera eso me tranquilizaba.

-¿Annie?-Escuche mi nombre susurrar, podría jurar que era La voz de Percy quien me nombraba , pero eso era imposible …..

* * *

Percy:

Annabeth aún no despertaba, seguía entra la vida y la muerte y todo era por mi culpa. ¡al estigio ! , ¿Porque ella siempre tenía que ser tan estúpidamente valiente?,¿ porque siempre tenía que estar ahí para salvarme la pueñetera vida?. Porque si, puede que Annabeth se hubiera cambiado de lado hace un par de años, pero yo no soy ningún idiota y a pesar de todo el coraje que eso me había causado y de lo mucho que la había odiado por eso, sabía que muchas de la veces en las que me había enfrentado a Luke , la única razón de que yo saliera con vida había sido gracias a la intervención de Annabeth. Y ahora esto…

¿Y como le pagaba yo?: con impotencia. Escuchaba como me nombraba en sus sueños, como me pedía una ayuda que no podía darle. Solo podía quedarme aquí sentado a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, susurrando y deseando que ella pudiera escucharme, suplicándole que no se fuera, no otra vez.

-¿Que no hay nada que se pueda hacer? – Le gritaba Thalía a Will .-¿Y si le das más ambrosia?

- Imposible, si le damos más morirá. Tienes que entender Thalía, ahora todo depende de ella, solo podemos esperar y ver si pasa la noche.

-Percy , percy ..- Volvió a susurrar

-Es la fiebre, le provoca delirios. –Escuche como Will le explicaba a Thalía.

Me incline junto a su oído y le dije lo que tanto había querido decirle esa noche en el  
"Andrómeda" y que no había tenido el valor de decirle:

-Te quiero, por favor no me dejes.

-No lo hare.

Fueron susurradas pero esas palabras me dieron esperanza, nunca espere que me contestara, pero que puedo decir, Annabeth siempre fue impredecible.

* * *

Annabeth:

Cuando desperté no tenía ni idea de el por qué, pero el mundo se veía más radiante. Lo cual era ilógico, todo estaba destruido y la marca de la batalla dejaría una cicatriz permanente no solo en la tierra si no en la gente, pero estaba en casa y nunca me había parecido más hermosa que ahora. Se lo adjudique a la experiencia cercana a la muerte por segunda vez.

Estaba de regreso en casa, con la gente que amaba y sin duda supe que esto era lo más cercano al cielo que jamás tendría, por eso me mataba lentamente el saber que tendría que dejarlo.

Después de que milagrosamente resucite fui llevada junto con los otros heridos de regreso al campamento, al parecer era una de ellos otra vez. Aquí hay un consejo para los que han hecho algo muy malo y quieren ser perdonados: ¡Hey , lánzate enfrente de un titán colosal , sálvale el trasero al héroe más grande de los nuevo tiempos y vence a la muerte dos veces en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas!, veras como te perdonan.

Acostumbrarme de nuevo a vivir en el campamento no fue difícil, El recuperarme de la heridas, eso sí lo fue. Las heridas físicas: Ya no podía correr, no a menos de que quisiera respirar, pero para mí eso estaba bien. Las otras heridas, esas sí que eran difíciles de resolver.

En el tiempo que llevaba de regreso en el campamento había logrado hacer la paz con todos, me había disculpado y aunque sé que a ellos les había costado, me habían perdonado. Había conseguido su perdón y eso me llenaba de paz, excepto por ese minúsculo sentimiento que evitaba que pudiera conciliar el sueño y ese sentimiento tenia nombre y dueño: Percy Jackson me robaba el sueño.

En el tiempo que llevaba en el campamento no lo había visto , sabía que el más que nadie había pasado por momento difíciles y por eso le había dado su espacio pero ahora sabía que no podía postergar este momento , me marchaba mañana y quería arreglar las cosas antes de decir adiós .

* * *

Percy:

Salvar al mundo no es tan genial como lo pintan.

Les diré una cosa acerca de las guerras: Apestan.

En la guerra nunca hay ganadores o perdedores, solo sobrevivientes. Y sobrevivir no es vivir .Fue por eso el que rechace volverme un dios, para vivir y compartir con mis amigos, los que sobrevivieron, pero supongo que fue algo tonto de mi parte el imaginar que todo volvería a ser como era antes. Todos habíamos hecho sacrificios, todos habíamos perdido a alguien; amigos, compañeros, hermanos. En mi caso yo había perdido a mi novia, ella se había sacrificado por el campamento, volviéndose el nuevo oráculo y aunque me había dolido lo había aceptado bien y la había apoyado por que sabía que eso era lo correcto, era lo que ella deseaba, lo que necesitaba. Había intentado verle el lado bueno al asunto, bien perdía a una novia pero recuperaba a dos amigas: porque Reachel siempre seria mi amiga y por qué había sido tan idiota como para pensar que Annabeth se quedaría.

Ahora Annabeth se iba, por tercera vez en mi vida sentía como la perdía. Sabía que Annabeth se iría, Grover me había contado de los planes de Annabeth para unirse a las cazadoras y era por eso que él no quería verla, primero su novia le dejaba y ahora su recién recuperada mejor amiga también lo abandonaba y él no podía hacer nada para evitar que ella se fuera, la historia se repetía otra vez.

Por eso me encontraba otra vez dentro de mi burbuja protectora, literal, estaba en una burbuja, dentro del lago .Sabía que estaba actuando como un crio evitando mis problemas , pero necesitaba tiempo y paz , ya luego saldría y enfrentaría la realidad.

Cuando por fin logre acumular un poco de paz mental salí del lago y ahí encontré a lo que tanto había estado evitando, adiós a toda mi serenidad, Annabeth estaba enfrente de mí y sabía que tenía toda la intención de hablar.

-Percy, yo….

No pude evitarlo, me reí. Sabía que era una situación seria, lo notaba por su rostro, pero de verdad que no pude evitar encontrarle la gracia al hecho de que esto ya la había vivido: Annabeth y yo en un muelle junto a un lago . Había vivido este momento antes, en el rio Estigio, cuando Nico me había pedido que pensara en algo que me atara a este mundo, yo había pensado en ella, en traerla de vuelta, en estar de nuevo cerca de ella. Annabeth había sido mi razón para seguir en el mundo y ahora que por fin la tenía cerca era yo quien quería escapar.

-¿Cuál es la gracia?.- Me pregunto enojada, obviamente esto no estaba saliendo como ella esperaba.

-Lo siento, es solo que … es difícil de explicar.-le dije .Me miro , analizándome y viendo si podía continuar , clásico de Annabeth.

-Percy….

-Vienes a despedirte , ¿Eh?. –Vi como su cara pasó de la más absoluta seriedad a la más absoluta sorpresa.

-¿Lo sabias?.-Me pregunto.

-Grover , ya sabes .- dije de manera casual.

-¡Cabra chismosa!.-Dijo entre dientes, entre enfadada y divertida.

- Supongo que no querías que me enterara , ¿Qué , pensabas irte otra vez sin despedirte?.- No era mi intención que saliera así, bueno tal vez sí , pero me arrepentí de haberlo dicho cuando vi su rostro .

- No , no . Es solo que quería decírtelo yo misma. Percy , recibí una oferta de las Cazadoras y pienso aceptarla…

-¿Por qué?- dije en un suspiro

-¿Qué?¿cómo que por qué ?- Me contesto consternada , parecía angustiada.

-¿Por qué quieres unirte a ellas Annabeth? ¿ Qué tiene ella que no puedas encontrar aquí?

-Percy , no entiendo que….

- ¡¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?! ,¡No quiero que te vayas!, no quiero volver a perderte , no otra vez.- Ahí estaba , lo había dicho , no podía creer que lo había dicho. Espere a ver su reacción, había esperado lagrimas nunca que la furia la dominara, por un momento pensé que me golpearía.

-¿ Cómo te atreves?- Me gruño.

-¿Qué?- Ahora era yo quien no entendía.

-¿Tú de verdad crees que me quiero ir ?.

-Pues….

-¡Claro que no!, yo no me quiero ir, Percy. –Grito Furiosa, mientras lagrimas caían por su mejilla.

-¡Entonces no lo hagas!.- grite yo en el mismo tono.

-¡Es que no tengo opción!,¿ que no lo entiendes?, yo ya no pertenezco aquí , Percy . Es lo mejor para todos , estaré con Thalía…..

-¡No es lo mejor para todos , es lo mejor para ti ! . Lo estas asiendo de nuevo .- La acuse.- Estas decidiendo por ti sola algo que no solo te incumbe a ti , está pasando otra vez , justo como en el Andrómeda. Estas tomando la salida fácil y no te importa…

-¡La salida fácil!, ¿tú crees que fue fácil?.-Fue su turno de reír.-¿Crees que fue fácil tener que dejarte , dejarlos a todos? , pues no, fue duro, fue lo más duro que he tenido que hacer.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué te fuiste con Luke?. –Salió de mi garganta, por fin.

-Por qué era lo que tenía que hacer-Dijo hipando, apenas podía hablar entre el llanto. Intente acercarme pero ella se alejó.-Él no iba a matar, nos tenía rodeados y pensé que si hablaba con él podría …podría hacerlo entrar en razón .Creí que podría salvarlos : a ti y a Tyson, a los demás , a Luke .Pero les falle y lo único que puede hacer fue darle las llaves a Tyson para que ustedes dos pudieran irse de ese lugar.

-Me estás diciendo…. Fue así como Tyson pudo abrir la celda, ¿tú le diste las llaves?, No entiendo, ¿Por qué no te fuiste con nosotros?.

-¿Nunca te lo dijo?.

-No podía hablar mientras lloraba.

-Por qué sabía que eso no resolvería nada … sabía que aunque nos habríamos librado esa vez , no siempre seria así y quería salvarlos , salvarlos a todos y quería salvarlo a él, pero no pude, al igual que no puedo quedarme aquí .

-Para ser una hija de Atenea eres bastante estúpida.-¡Yo y mis frases de consolación!, sabía que había metido la pata así que la habrase.-No nos fallaste Annabeth, a ninguno de los dos, debes dejar de culparte, créeme, no se puede salvar a todo el mundo.

-Lo intente, lo intente.-Susurro.

- Lo sé, yo sé que sí. Pero créeme Annabeth, no tienes que cargar con todo el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros.

-Que gracioso consejo viniendo del tipo que de hecho lo hiso.-Se limpió las lágrimas.

-Sí y fue horrible, sigue siendo horrible. Ser un héroe apesta , ¿no lo crees?.

-Totalmente.-Se rio.

-Por eso creo que sería más fácil si compartiéramos la carga. –No podía creer que lo había dicho.

-¿Cómo? , turnándonos para sostenerlo.-Me miro como si lo estuviera pensando.

-No , sosteniéndolo juntos, como siempre debió ser .Este es tu hogar, esta vez no dejare que te escapes, no pienso volver a separarme de ti.-le bese la frente mientras ella seguía llorando.

-Bueno , bueno , Tortolitos. ¡Ya era hora ¡. – ¡Joder! …Esa era Clarisse .

-¡Gracias a los dioses, por fin dejaron de gritar!.-

-Shhhhh , que esto parece escena de telenovela.-Y no solo Clarisse también los Stroll.

-¡A amor! ….-Y toda la cabaña de afrodita.

¡Y todo el maldito campamento!, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban todos ahí?.

De entre el montón de gente salió Thalía -¿Esto significa que ya no te unirás a las cazadoras?-Pregunto Thalía.-Por qué nos están esperando en las colinas .A pesar de lo que dijo no parecía molesta, de hecho parecía satisfecha.

-Yo….

- Disculpa a Annabeth con ellas, Thalía. Y diles que son bienvenidas a quedarse, siempre y cuando no intenten secuestrar a nuestras campistas.- Sabía que no tenía derecho de hablar por ella, pero por Zeus, sabía que no volvería a apartarme de ella.

Le sonríe y tome su mano entre la mía. Su cara paso de estar confundida a desorientada, me alegraba, por una vez era ella quien no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Sé que es tarde para decir esto, aun así bienvenida a casa.

Me miro y su son risa me deslumbro.

-Es bueno estar en casa.

* * *

"El mentiroso siempre es pródigo en juramentos. "_Pierre Corneille (1606-1684) Poeta y dramaturgo francés._

"Lo que me preocupa no es que me hayas mentido, sino que, de ahora en adelante, ya no podré creer en ti. " _Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900) Filósofo alemán_


End file.
